Electronic card assembly often involves placement of surface-mount devices (“SMDs”) onto a printed circuit board (“PCB”). The surface mount devices are typically placed on sites on the PCB which have been coated with a solder paste. Once the surface mount devices are in place, the printed circuit board is typically heated to a point at which the solder paste becomes liquid (reflows) and then is allowed to cool. When the assembly is cool, the SMDs are affixed to the circuit board by means of the solder which provides electrical and mechanical connection. This method of circuit board manufacturing presents challenges due to the fact that differing SMDs require different process parameters, most notably different amounts of heat. Because SMDs of different design and configuration have varying thermal requirements and restriction, reflowing a circuit board with a mix of such components can be difficult and components may be damaged or may be improperly connected to the PCB. Additionally, as PCBs become more densely populated and as lead-free solder chemistry is used (thus requiring higher processing temperatures), the management of individual component temperature profiles becomes more critical.